Electrodes of various types have heretofore been provided. For example, there are a number of electrodes which have been making ECG measurements. Typically, such electrodes have been of the disposable type and have been provided with a small foam pad which has been impregnated with a potassium chloride solution. This potassium chloride pad makes contact with the skin when it is in use. Before use, typically the device is covered with a plastic sheet to, in effect, enclose the same in an airtight vacuum to prevent it from drying out before use. To use the same, the plastic sheet is removed and the potassium chloride impregnated pad is brought into contact with the skin and held in contact therewith by a surrounding pad which is covered with an adhesive. Such electrodes have been found to have a number of disadvantages. They tend to dry out rather rapidly when placed into use. The impedance of the electrodes is fairly high in the range of 100-500,000 ohms, which increases as the pads dry out. In addition, it has been found that the potassium chloride solution has a tendency to irritate the skin and often gives patients a rash when worn more than several hours. This last undesirable characteristic is particularly noteworthy in the case of premature infants who have very sensitive skin. Presently available EEG electrodes have similar undesirable characteristics. There is therefore a need for a new and improved contact member which overcomes the above disadvantages.